Earning His Honors
by Marisa Serise
Summary: Ichigo is determined to become a better student after missing so much time from school. Thankfully, Renji is there to reward Ichigo for a hard day's work in a way that only Renji can. Yaoi, slight AU, M for smut/lemon/mature situations. Oneshot!


**Earning His Honors, a RenjixIchigo fic **

**Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine**

**Labels: Yaoi, stripping, RenIchi, sexual situations, light tease/denial, teacher/student roleplay, Hichigo as the voice of reason? M for a reason the way Marisa Serise loves serving it to y'all! XD**

**Notes: Celebratory RenIchi smut for Miss Juno Tartini, who has been a busy little bee for the last few weeks. We've been keeping each other company here and there, and I wanted to write her a dirty little one-shot to say thanks for all the company ;) **

**This assumes Ren & Ichi are in a more early stage of their relationship -- just for the record.**

**Anyway, the main theme we have here is Ichigo being...well, a busy little bee. Renji believes in rewarding hard work in ways that only sexy Renji can. **

**You know the rest - storytime in the place to be, and notes on the bottom. **

* * *

Ichigo was fast learning that being a Substitute shinigami while simultaneously being a high school student were not compatible with each other. It was worse than oil and vinegar -- every now and then he managed to combine them and create an odd vinaigrette that managed not to throw off the salad of his life, but there were days where he felt that he would never really be able to make oil and vinegar see reason -- or a salad bowl, for that matter.

_Who cares about cooking anyway? At this rate, I'll never be able to eat again -- or see Renji. _

_Renji_. He had practically roared at everybody to leave him alone while he focused on all the make up homework he had to deal with as a result of being out fighting Hollow instead of being able to have a normal life. While the previous roaring did apply to the redhead, Ichigo quietly wished that he was able to multitask so that he could at least have Renji here with him.

He rubbed at his cheeks. _Damn, I can't be getting soft about Abarai Renji. He's...Renji. _

Yet that was the problem -- Renji had a way of getting inside Ichigo in numerous ways, like a vapor that one couldn't help but absorb into the nose and straight down into their very core. His looks, his scent, and even his taste left imprints of memory all over Ichigo.

He wasn't quite displeased with such a realization. They had been dating long enough for each base to be fairly familiar. He fondly remembered the first one, with Renji delivering more tongue than kisses, which was far better than Renji whining about how hard it was to move in his gigai. The second was a bit more thrilling, since he got to feel Renji pressing up against him from behind, his warm skin transferring a strange heat to Ichigo that left him feeling hungry for more. Thankfully, the third base appealed to the appetite he never realized he had, when Renji curled one of his big rough hands around Ichigo's erection and moved with the certainty and speed of a bullet train until Ichigo's world went white. By the time Renji had bent him over the study desk and slid into fourth base hot and heavy and hungry, Ichigo knew that the home run scored benefited both of them without a doubt.

_Damn. This is not helping me study. Start with the subject that doesn't make you think about sex. _

_Hamlet'll do. Yeah, that's it. _

He rolled into his Hamlet homework for class, looking for the little bookmark that he stuck into the pages before the bell rang. He needed to make sure that he caught up on his Hamlet because the teacher was sure to call on him tomorrow.

_I think she targets the hair. Definitely the hair. _

He sighed and found the page with his bookmark in it. He was just going to read a little Hamlet, get his mind off of ...everything. He couldn't lose track of time and end up getting further behind.

_I can't say I regret having to protect them -- it's nice to be needed. But some days it gets harder and harder to really choose what I need to do with my time. _

_Blah! Hamlet time. _

He read over the pages carefully, slipping into study mode. Even though no one really believed it until the rankings proved it, Ichigo truly was a good student. He wasn't as focused and fixated on it the way Ishida was, but he made sure to put as much effort into studying and getting good grades as any other high school student would. English class was actually kind of fun, and he managed to actually keep up better than other people in the class.

One of the quotes from the play stood out to him, and he put his pencil over the line again to capture it better in his mind.

_I am but mad north-northwest; when the wind blows southerly I can tell a hawk from a handsaw. _

He stuck his tongue out absentmindedly, licking the corner of his lip as he thought about the way that quote applied to the current state his mind was in.

_I'm only out of my mind when he's standing so close to me; when he's far away I think I can tell reality from fantasy. _

_Why is it then, that I wouldn't mind losing myself in those fantasies again?_

He sighed, dropping his pencil inside the textbook and standing up to stretch. There was no point in studying if his mind was going to wander back and forth like this. It would only end up in him turning in subpar work, and the teacher had no tolerance for that either. Her comments on his papers would get highly sarcastic, and he had quickly learned few people wielded sarcasm more effectively than an English teacher.

He sat back down and shut his eyes for a moment, letting the stillness of the moment distract him for a while. For once, the house was quiet -- his father had taken his sisters out to a movie and a dinner, blabbering something about "Daddy" needing to spend time with his precious daughters before they were snatched out of his clutches.

_Dad, I think you've been watching way, way too much television. _

A scratching sound pierced through the silence, leaving Ichigo tense. What was scratching at his window in the early evening, anyway? He didn't have to wait long, since a lightly tanned hand pushed up the window and rolled in with a loud crash.

_Renji? What are you doing here? _

"Hey, Ichi--" Renji was about to roll into his usual friendly greeting, but Ichigo cut him off.

"You idiot! Didn't I tell you I needed to study? Don't they have school in the Soul Society?"

"Hey! I already graduated."

"Gee, I wonder how long that took, Renji."

Renji brushed himself off and set his backpack on the floor next to Ichigo's bed. "You don't have to be a jerk just because you have to do extra assignments, you know. I know it sucks and all, but..."

"What do you know about any of that?"

Renji shook Ichigo's shoulder, his voice growing louder. "Like you're the only person with responsibility! If I don't do the paperwork, Bya--err, Captain Kuchiki would have me sliced and diced before dinnertime."

Ichigo bit his lip, knowing full well that Renji was right. It was a mix of both of their busy schedules that was making it hard to see each other in the first place. Even when Ichigo didn't have make up work, he usually had to wait a while for Renji to have a free moment to travel to the Living World. When he was here, he was usually either training or doing patrols with the other shinigami.

_Shinigami_. It was a word that separated them -- while Ichigo had earned enough trust to be referred to as the substitute shinigami, Renji was the real deal and Ichigo knew that. It put a few kinks in their relationship, and not the good kind either.

"Eh, I guess you're right. Sorry...just...school's getting to me."

Renji nodded and flashed Ichigo a grin that signaled that Renji was up to absolutely no good at all. "S'okay, Ichigo …I think the biggest thing you need with your schoolwork is to have a reward waitin' for ya at the end, you know?"

"A reward?"

Ichigo raised an eyebrow and scowled. A reward, huh? Just what does Renji think he's going to give me?

Renji smirked and licked his lips slowly. "Yes, a reward. After all..." He trailed off, lowering his voice as if he was sharing a trade secret, "I've learned that all things can get done with the right motivation behind them."

Ichigo blushed, looking away. The way Renji spoke and the way he moved closer to Ichigo was pulling Ichigo's brain in a direction he was sure led to other things that had nothing to do with schoolwork -- he wasn't a med student yet, so Renji's little hidden anatomy lesson would have to wait.

"Hmmph."

Renji flopped onto Ichigo's small bed, his long legs dangling off the edge of it. "Unless you're not feeling like you can handle it, Ichi."

"Shut up -- of course I can. I just...I just need..."

"Air? Water? ...Me?"

_Ichigo blushed. Damnit, he's right on all three counts but I hate letting him know how flustered I am with him just being here!_

"Whatever. Just shut up and let me finish. I need to write this essay."

"Okay. You write the essay, and then you get your reward."

"Uh...I have some math too..."

"Fine."

"Oh! Chemistry -- I have to balance some equations."

"Whatever you need to do, Ichigo. I'll wait."

"Uh...don't you have some shinigami stuff that you need to do?"

Renji chuckled and looked up at Ichigo with a wide grin. "Why? Aww, don't tell me you're looking to get rid of me already, Ichigo..."

"T-t-that's not what I mean, idiot! I just don't want you to get in trouble or anything..."

"Don't worry about it. It's actually a quiet day for me. I even brought a book to keep from disturbing you."

"A book? I didn't know you...well...um...sorry."

_I shouldn't assume that he doesn't read, just because I've never seen him do it. He does have a life outside of seeing me. _

Renji pulled out a large book that looked like it was filled with large color photographs. He showed Ichigo the cover, and Ichigo laughed.

_The Art of Breathing and Control in Combat Situations? Classic Renji. _

Renji shrugged. "Just because I achieved bankai already doesn't mean that I can't get stronger. I gotta beat Captain Kuchiki someday. I want to get stronger, and that means that I need to learn how to stay in bankai mode longer. Urahara-san gave me the book to help me...what's the word..." He scratched his head, "Picture it, I guess."

_He puts a lot more focus on becoming a better shinigami than he lets on. Wow. _

_Maybe I can get through my schoolwork, too. _

Ichigo picked up his textbook again, going back to look at a few more pages of Hamlet before he moved to his notebook. He began to write carefully, organizing his thoughts on paper before he began to really write the essay.

After a few minutes, Ichigo was in the zone of the student -- perfectly focused on the task before him, losing himself in the loyal movements of pencil hitting paper. These were the moments that Ichigo enjoyed, because it allowed the rest of the world to fade away leaving just him, the paper, and the task at hand.

He was so lost in the study and homework process that he didn't notice Renji sneaking up behind him, brushing his lips over Ichigo's ear softly.

"What the hell is that for?" Ichigo demanded, tensing up instantly.

"Just a little break. Every student needs a break...don't they?"

Ichigo huffed at Renji's reply, not wanting to admit how deeply the redhead's subtle kiss had affected him.

_Damnit, I can't just get bent out of shape every time he touches me like that. _

"I guess. I'm still not finished."

"Fine, fine."

Ichigo noticed Renji quietly picking up his book again, and reading it intently. It quietly bothered him that he had never thought to really have any meaningful discussions with Renji about stuff in the Soul Society, or even just books and movies.

_He's deeper than everyone else gives him credit for. He really thinks about the world around him. I really like that about him. _

_Damnit! Chemistry time. _

They were balancing equations in chemistry, which meant that he could put his brain on autopilot again. He always remembered to balance each equation on both sides the way it was intended to, visualizing a swing in perfect balance with both sides.

_Mm, when Renji is on top of me, I don't think we have much balance -- he's so ...large...he blocks out everything else...but I like that too. _

_Whatever, I can't think about that now. _

Yet he wanted to think about it. He wanted to think about the way Renji would press him against the wall so carefully, fighting so hard to hold in the other side of himself that Ichigo knew was struggling to break free and consume them both.

_So selfish. What if I like it that way? _

_Damn, I really need to finish this. _

He continued working out the equations, letting his mind balance the rhythm of pencil hitting paper to the thoughts that refused to leave his head. They were still trying to get to know each other, but it didn't seem like it was going that well.

It wasn't that there wasn't chemistry -- there was enough to fill up several textbooks, in his opinion. He didn't know why he felt so attached to Renji, even after rescuing Rukia from a completely unjustified execution; he wanted to remain close to Renji.

The worlds they came from were so different -- Renji rarely talked about his past or much of his life, but there was a quiet hardness around Renji that Ichigo had seen before in some of the people he had helped his father treat down at the clinic. It wasn't a malicious thing, but he realized that people sometimes wore the scars and challenges of the past on their faces. There were small signs of that within Renji -- the way the taller man never seemed to really want to let go of him, the way Renji would hold him so tightly during their intimate moments Ichigo wondered if Renji was trying to keep him forever.

When asked, Renji would give a slight nod and turn his head quickly. "Where I'm from...when you care about something...you just hold onto it with everything you have. I guess that's what I try to do with you."

The words made him feel wanted, desired, cherished -- and very confused. As much as he didn't like to admit his human limitations, he was still a young human man -- Renji had decades upon decades of experience, and his attitude often reflected the difference between them.

_Can I really keep a relationship with Renji? Is this just a stop in the road for him? _

He wondered and he pondered and he contemplated it from every angle until it was obvious he was more focused on the equation of Renji and himself than any of the equations on the page.

"Would you like something to drink?"

The words blew across his ear softly in a light, husky tone that sounded odd when he thought of Renji, but it was Renji nonetheless. "Renji?"

Renji pushed the small juice box into his hands. "Uh, you do know what to do with that, right? You suck on it." A moment paused as that signature grin appeared on Renji's face as he leaned forward again, brushing his lips over Ichigo's ear. "You do know how to suck on it, yeah?"

"Such a damn pervert! I'm trying to study!"

"Oh, I think you've earned a reward. You look tense, Ichigo. You need something that you just can't find in a textbook."

_How does he switch from being sweet to being so ...domineering? _

Ichigo rolled that last thought around on his mind's tongue before really putting it aside. Was that what connected them? Renji was used to giving orders now, used to being a very influential force underneath all the long grins and clumsy antics. He had never really noticed the dynamic of their relationship until this moment, but he had to admit that he really liked it.

"What kind of reward?"

The set of lips that Ichigo was just starting to get used disappeared, but before he could protest a pair of hands moved in lower, pulling him tightly against Renji. "Oh, I think you know. Earning your honors and all that, right?"

"Renji...I don't know what you're talking about..."

Renji moved to whisper again, and Ichigo already knew his lover's lips were curled in that telling grin again. "I think you just like it when I talk dirty to you, Ichigo. You've been studying. You're tired. You're horny. You look like you really need it -- that face you've been wearing all this time...I know you need it, so don't lie..."

The liquid strength his lover carried around naturally was in full swing as Renji tugged Ichigo to his feet, moving them until Ichigo was pressed against the wall that faced the outside of the house. He gasped, realizing that he really couldn't get away from Renji even if he wanted to.

"See...look at that...you really don't even struggle...I think you like it. Tell me you like it."

"Pervert."

"You like it."

Ichigo gasped again as Renji's hand slithered its way down to his crotch, those strong, thick fingers stroking him again. "I know what you want, and if you don't talk to me you aren't going to get it. What's it going to be?"

_Damn, why is he tormenting me like this? _

He tried to say the words, but they came out very shortly. "I want you..."

"Mm. Good start, but we need to slowly increase the volume for a bit..."

"Renji! What if my family comes back, you idiot!"

"They're going to be gone for a while, remember…long enough for me to give you the fucking you've earned."

The words slid over and around Ichigo, blocking out all manner of reason. He began to quickly see Renji's point -- between the girls wanting to eat dinner out and his father happy to get away from the clinic for a while, they wouldn't be back for a few hours, which gave Renji plenty of time to torment him.

"I do it because you drive me wild, Ichigo. I can't get enough of you. I've tried to be patient all day...but when you kept sticking out your tongue and licking your lips...I knew what you were thinking."

"Sure you do...Ren..cut it out..."

"Only if you want me to...fine."

Renji stepped back and Ichigo felt even more confused. Shit, why did I tell him to stop when it felt good? I didn't expect him to...

"I ain't into pushing myself on you...I want you, but you gotta want it to...I don't want to always push you into things...that's not the way this relationship should be...if you willingly give up control, that's one thing, but to just refuse to take a stand...that's something different."

Ichigo watched Renji lean off against the wall next to him and he sighed to himself.

_This isn't what I wanted...god...I don't know what I want! I want..._

_**You can't read between the lines, King-o? **_

_Oh hell no. You stay outta this._

_**I'm just saying, King-o. Your lil' friend there looks like he wants to just devour you and you're backing off like a lil' bitch! Ha!**_

_What?_

_**You know. Dominate you. Take control of you and really make ya scream. Ain't that what you really want, King?**_

_No...just...I...well..I'm not even sure what I want anymore, to be honest with you. _

_**Maybe ya oughta just let go, King. You think too much. **_

As the secondary voice of the hollow within him faded away, he realized the underlying meaning that Renji was trying to get through to him. He was studying everything as he was supposed to -- except for Renji.

_Isn't that supposed to be my best subject? I haven't been listening that well. I will do better. I will. I will. I will. _

There was a roughness to Renji that appealed to Ichigo in ways he wasn't sure he liked -- on one hand, the feeling of being pushed up against the wall with Renji completely covering him up was exciting, but he didn't know how to deal with wanting to be taken and used, absorbed and enjoyed, rode hard and put up deliciously and utterly wet.

_Is that what I really want? Maybe I really am thinking too much. _

He looked at Renji and knew how the steer things back to more pleasurable topics. He slowly moved down to his knees, silently hoping the move was sexier in real time than in his head. The move was completed with Ichigo's hands up on Renji's thighs with a hungry look in his eyes.

Renji seemed to pick up on the change in mood, and slipped back into his role for the moment -- not that it was a stretch for him. "Is that all, Ichigo? If you're really looking to earn that higher grade, you're going to have to do better than that to earn all...all the points."

Ichigo smirked and let the smooth slide of the zipper on Renji's jeans form the only response that was necessary, tugging down his lover's jeans and then hastily removing the boxers as well. It wasn't that he was in a real hurry, but he already knew what was waiting for him on the other side of that fabric prison, and he wanted it. Badly.

Renji seemed to stay silent, closing his eyes slightly. Ichigo took this as a sign that he was headed in the right direction, so he continued on. He stroked Renji's manhood gently, shivering with anticipation.

_It's not that he's so big here that it looks larger than it really should. Renji is just...big. There's no other word to describe him except that he's just a large man. I really like that about him though. _

Always the thinker, Ichigo slipped back into his thoughts as he began to bring his lips to the tip of Renji's erection. There was something alluring about their differences that excited him, if he had to be honest with himself. Renji's soft moans began to provide the background music to Ichigo's tense thoughts, slowly melting away that tension.

_He's not moving...because he wants me to feel comfortable. He wants me to feel safe doing this to him. He wants me to be...me. _

"Ichigo...oh damn...oh damn..." Renji squirmed, trying to stay still even as Ichigo began to suck him in earnest, those thin lips curling tightly around his erection.

_The way he says my name like that...does he really want me? _

_No, he has to. It's all over his face. _

Ichigo knew that everyone had a tipping point, a point of no return in sex that would really mark the beginning of turning a completely different corner. That was something he realized the more he went out with Renji, who was experienced in things that Ichigo had never seen before but imagined he wouldn't mind.

_Control games. Power shifting. Giving up. Giving in. I think I really like those things, but not in the same way Renji does._

Ichigo continued tasting, exploring with his tongue, noticing the slow way that Renji's hips rolled and buckled. He enjoyed the way Renji seemed to slowly be pulling things back into that subtle power shifting manner they were slowly falling into, threading those large hands through Ichigo's hair. The insistent fingers pressed at his scalp and tugged lightly at his orange spikes, encouraging him to continue on.

So he gave in to those insistent fingers, those moans and that husky, demanding voice that said his name like a seductive caress down the spine. He moved his head up and down the way he remembered Renji moved the day he caught Ichigo home alone, nibbling and tasting him until he felt ready to explode.

When he looked up into Renji's eyes, it hit him how excited he was just by knowing he was pleasing Renji. Pulling him closer and closer to the edge. Making him come completely undone from every seam that made up the man he was quite sure he was falling in love with.

_Is this part of it? If I fall in love with him, will these moments lose their intensity? Will our hearts grow closer but our lust die off? _

_Damn self, why so serious?_

He let go of Renji completely, resting his free hand against Renji's thigh while he gave the underside of Renji's shaft long, slow licks. "Renji...I'm so excited doing this to you...looking at you...I really want you to..." Ichigo paused, blushing. He knew what he wanted to say, but he couldn't seem to really find the words.

"Go on. If you're going to do an assignment, you need to complete it, don't you?"

"Damnit, you know what I mean!"

"Aww, Ichigo -- do I need to grade on a curve?"

Renji laughed softly and ruffled Ichigo's hair sweetly. He smirked and broke the sweet scene with more of his predatory nature. "The way you look right now...you know...you should just let me get off ...but swallow it."

_Ichigo blinked, not sure how to take that. _

_Will I not like it? Will it taste bad? _

_Hey...he didn't swallow mine! Wait...actually...yeah, he did. Damnit._

"Fine."

Ichigo couldn't help but scowl, making Renji laugh at him a little more before he tapped Ichigo's lips softly. "Unless you want me to give your face a shiny new coat of paint, you oughta open your mouth...while you're at it, stick out your tongue."

"Demanding much?"

"You like it. Open up, teacup."

"You think you're so damn clever..."

The slit eye look that Renji shot him warned Ichigo that he was about to wear out Renji's patience -- then again, Ichigo figured that if the tables were turned and he was ready to burst, he wouldn't want to be teased relentlessly either.

He parted his lips and Renji moaned. "Oh...Ichigo...stick out your tongue for me too....please."

Ichigo revealed his tongue slowly, unable to stop from grinning just a little bit. To hear Renji actually plead definitely meant he was doing something right. He felt Renji's hand curl tightly in his hair, something that made him even more excited than he was, and he watched Renji slowly stroke him firmly, the tip of his arousal aimed at Ichigo's mouth.

"Just like that...oh damn...the way you look...completely in my hands...under my fingers...on your knees...I love it...and it's more electric because it's you...it's you doing this to me..."

As Renji moved back and forth, Ichigo held himself still, unable to stop watching. No one had ever done this to him -- taken him to a completely new dimension where control was like gravity, holding him down.

"So give it to me. You know you want to, and I want you ..."

Before Ichigo could finish, Renji howled, pressing the tip of his erection to Ichigo's tongue as he finally let go. Ichigo tried to catch most of Renji's release but noticed a few sticky threads dribble down his chin. He automatically wrapped his lips over Renji's shaft and gently licked and teased Renji as he began to cool down.

Renji gave Ichigo another sweet hair tousle, then breathed in deeply. "I think it's safe to say you definitely aced that assignment...that was only a taste."

Ichigo smirked and accepted the slow hand that Renji was extending to him so he could get up easier. "Oh? What else are you going to do to me?"

Renji flipped Ichigo around and pressed him to the wall again. "Mm, considering you're stiff as a board...I can think of a few other assignments for you -- such a good student...and all that time being a shinigami has gotten you far behind, let me tell you..."

As Renji kissed and licked his neck, Ichigo sighed contentedly, even though he wasn't able to turn off his thoughts completely.

I guess this really is earning my honors. If this is only a taste of what Renji has in store for me...I can't wait for my next lesson.

* * *

"Got a case of the blues in the night, and I don't know what to do…" -- last part of that smut scene was written to Chicago's "Blues in the Night" -- oh damn. Hot song for a hot hook -- sorry if semi-facials aren't your thing. Reesey needs to stop watching general porn -- I was thinking "money shot" when I wrote that hook. I wanted something a little different but I didn't have the heart to go through with it, so I went for a little parody/homage routine.

Juno-star, I'm so sorry this has taken FOREVER. However, at nearly 4500 words, I think you can forgive me.

Plot wandered and wobbled as I thought of more ways to torment the boys. I cut down on the fluff a touch -- not so overt ZOMG LOVE YOU! IT WAS RAINING ...wait, wrong song :) I don't know what that song is called -- I know you know it though, Bleachers :)

So many influences -- the 'hawk from a handsaw' references was to my conversation with Juno Tartini about her Hamlet homework...

I tried to keep my style, but I'm still experimenting -- I thought about writing out the 2nd smut scene, but I like the fade out style too much.

I wasn't going for the teacher/student vibe, but I couldn't help making Renji a snarky, snarky teacher.

I've been awake nearly 24 hours, except for that little 4 hour nap ...I'll have to sleep soon, but I HAD to get this out.

As mentioned in my profile, my schedule is so backed up it's unreal -- I had free time for the first time in nearly 8 days, so I used it to write for y'all. Go easy on a gal, because it's late and I'm quite sure I missed something. I do my best.

What has shocked me is the level of interest in my work even when I'm away. When I'm off on a gig, it's very hard for me to answer your emails, your comments, your reviews and all the feedback I do get from you. It's not going down a black hole -- I truly appreciate y'all. It's y'all who I've missed terribly, and I knew I had to share another story as soon as I was able. Between two start-up companies, I'm an insanely busy executive type -- I know y'all want more though, so I'll be servin' it hot when I can actually focus & concentrate -- I don't like dumping my quickwrites without putting effort into them. :)

Much love! Thanks for reading!


End file.
